Rhenxcis, Ang Archer Mage ng Fairy Tail
by D.S.K.27-FT
Summary: Makalipas ang tatlong buwan sa mga nangyari sa Edolas, nanumbalik muli sa dati ang mga miyembro ng Fairy Tail... Nang may dumating na bisitang hindi nila inaasahan. For Philippine FT fans. xD #2: Kyuudou
1. Ang 'Di Inaasahang Bisita

Rhenxcis, Ang Bagong Dating Sa Fairy Tail

Summary: Makalipas ang tatlong buwan sa mga nangyari sa Tower of Heaven, nanumbalik muli sa dati ang mga miyembro ng Fairy Tail... Nang may dumating na bisitang hindi nila inaasahan. 2nd Fil FT fic. #1: Ang 'Di inaasahang Bisita

**Mula sa may akda (Author's Note):** Salamat sa lahat ng mga Pinoy na nagbigay ng kanilang komento sa aking unang Filipino FT Fic: 'Ngayon', lalo na kay Hachibukai at KnightScales29. Lalo akong nag-pursigi na gumawa ng ikalwang Filipino FT Fic. Maraming salamat mga kababayan ko. =)

And to all who's following this story, I'm sorry but I won't be able to update this for a while 'coz I'll be fousing on "I Did It for Love" [NatsuXErza]. KnightScales29, don't worry, I'm going to make it a NxE pair for this story of my OC. I promise. =)

**And sorry for the confusion, I've changed the time setting [from Tower of Heaven to Edolas] to fit the story. And instead of Rhenxcis being a sword mage [I can't think up of any magic for my OC], I changed it into an Archer Mage. I already made some names for his attacks.

Pair: -

Genre: -

Rating: **T+** (To be safe [cursing] )

* * *

_**# 1: Ang 'Di inaasahang Bisita**_

* * *

Makalipas ang tatlong buwan sa mga nangyari sa Tower of Heaven, nanumbalik muli sa dati ang mga miyembro ng Fairy Tail... ngunit maliban sa dalawa...

"AKIN NA 'YAN GRAY!" hiyaw ng isang lalaking kulay pink ang buhok habang hinatak isang pirasong papel. "BITAWAN MO 'YAN! AKO'NG NAUNA 'JAN EH!"

"AKO KAYA NAUNA!" hiyaw rin nung isa. "AKIN NA NGA 'YAN! BITAWAN MO!"

"AKIN ITO SABI! AKO ANG UNANG NAKAKITA KAYA!'

"SABI NGANG AKO ANG NAKAKITA, _PUTCHA_ NAMAN!"

"AKIN YAN!"

"SABING AKIN EH!"

"HINDI! AKIN 'YAN!"

"ANO NANAMANG KAGULUHAN ITO?" sigaw ng isang babae na kulay pula ang buhok. "NATSU? ANO BA? SAKIT KA TALAGA SA ULO?"

Nanahimik ang buong Fairy Tail. Kapag galit nga naman si Erza, agad-agad na tumitino ang ating mahal na bidang Dragon Slayer...

"AT IKAW NAMAN GRAY," sabi ni Erza habang piningot ang tenga nito. "SIMPLENG BAGAY LANG, MAKIKIPAGTALO KA PA?" Tuloy niya sa pagsigaw. Ito naman kasing sina Natsu at Gray, _simpleng bagay na nga lang (tulad nang sabi ni Erza), pinagtatalunan pa. _Isang misyon na ang pakay ay pumuna sa Galuna Island at may hahanapin na isang '_Frignera_' na isang ice dragon at ang halaga ng pera ay katumbas ng 500,000J ang pinagtatalunan ng dalawa. Una, si Natsu. Gusto niya na sa kanya mapunta ang misyon dahil gustong makausap ni Natsu ang nasabing dragon kung mayroon ba itong alam tungkol sa kinalulugaran ni Igneel... _at ung pera_... Sino ba naman ang hindi gusto ng napakaraming pera? Matutukso ka rin naman, 'di ba? Mukhang 'yun din ang gustong mangyari ni Gray. Mapunta ang misyon na 'yon para dun sa _pera_... Ngunit, hindi lang hahayaan ni Erza na magaway ang dalawang _lintik_ na ito...

"Pera nanaman ba?" Mahinahong sinabi niya. "Bakit hindi ninyo pagtulungan ang misyon at paghatian ang perang matatanggap?"

Sandaling tumitig ang ating mahal na bida... Napanganga ito sa sinabi ni Erza (pati na rin si Gray).

"ANO? KASAMA KO ITONG WALANG HIYANG ITO SA MISYONG IYON?" sigaw ni Natsu. "Mabuti pang..."

Nahinto na lamang ito nang makitang tinititigan siya ni Erza. Ang titig na iyon, naku po. 'Wag mo nang tignan kung ayaw mong madamay. Alam mo naman na ang ibig kong sabihin, 'di ba? Lumapit si Erza kay Natsu at biglang hatak niya sa scarf nitong pinkamahal-mahal ni Natsu. Tinitigan niya ito muli nang masama. "Kung ayaw mo akong makita nang ganito, sundin mo na lang ang sinabi ko." Hindi sumagot si Natsu, na nakatitig lang kay Erza (_natatakot nang sumagot si Natsu kaya ganun na lang ang titig_). Lalo pang humigpit ang hawak ni Erza sa scarf, na naguumpisa nang mapunit dahil sa hawak ng Titania. Tinitigan pa niya ito lalo nang malalim, na nagbigay daan para lalo pang matakot si Natsu.

"O-Oo... S-Sige, Erza... P-Payag na ako..." sagot niya.

"Mabuti naman." sabay bitaw sa scarf nito. "O, ano pang inu-upo-upo may diyan? Lumakad na kayo."

"P-Pero, Erza..."

"Anong '_pero pero_' ka diyan? Lumakad na-"

"_Ito ba ang pinakamalakas na guild sa Fiore, ang Fairy Tail?_" tanong ng isang lalaki sa pintuan ng guild.

Magkahalintulad ang kutis nito sa kutis ni Natsu. May suot itong puting t-shirt na nakapaloob sa asul at pulang sleeveless na jacket. Sa harapan naman ng jacket nito, mayroon itong design na isang araw na may walong sinag at may tatlong bituin na nakapaligid sa araw nang patatsulok na nasa gitna. May suot naman itong maong at itim na boots sa i-pangbaba niya. Samantalang may suot itong isang malaking headphones sa tenga, at mayroon itong sugat sa mukha na "kidlat" sa bandang ibaba ng kaliwang pisngi nito. Ang buhok naman nito ay kulay ginto at ang ayos nito ay "spiky" (tignan na lamang ang buhok ni Tesra Lindocruz ng Bleach for reference), nakatakip ng eye patch ang kaliwang mata at kulay _kahel_ (orange) ang kanang mata nito. Nakatitig ang mga mata nito kay Erza, na napansin naman ng babae. "_Ikaw ba ang sinasabi nilang si Erza Scarlet? Erza "Titania" Scarlet?_"

"Oo. Ako nga ang sinasabi mong _Titania._" sagot ni Erza palapit sa 'di inaasahang bisita. "Ano ang kailangan mo sa 'kin?"

"Pwede ba ako magtanong kung paano ako makakasali sa guild na ito?" Masigasig niyang sagot. "Marami na akong naririnig na maganda tungkol sa inyo. Lalo na sa'yo Erza."

"Pag-pasensyahan mo ako, pero hindi ako ang responsable sa mga ganyang usapan tungkol sa pagsali sa guild." Malungkot na sagot ni Erza. "Pero ang aming 3rd master ang pwede mong kausapin tungkol diyan, uh..."

"Ah. Patawarin mo ako Erza. Hindi ko pa pala na-ipapakilala ang aking sarili. Ako nga pala si Rhenxcis deVisceronia. Pwede nyo po akong tawagin na Rhen o Rhenx, kung alin man ang gusto nyo. Mula nga po pala ako sa isang mayamang pamilya sa bayan ng Pilipinas na nasa hilaga ng Magnolia at timog ng Oliviera."

"Galing ka pala ng Pilipinas, Rhenxcis?" Tanong ng kanilang 3rd master, si Makarov Dreyar.

"Opo ginoo. Kayo po ba ang?" sabi niya habang yumuko upang bigyan ng respeto ang tanda.

"Oo, ako ang ikatlong master ng Fairy Tail, si Makarov Dreyar." ngiting sabi ng matanda.

"Ikinagagalak ko kayong makilala, ginoo." magiliw na sabi ni Rhenxcis. "Marami nga po akong naririnig na maganda tungkol sa guild niyo."

"Ganu'n ba? Maraming salamat naman, iho. Ako'y natutuwa na marinig iyan." sandaling nanahimik ang matanda. "Sandali lang nga iho."

"Bakit po?" tanong ni Rhenxcis.

"Ako po ay naririto upang sumali sa inyong guild, ginoo. Paano po ba ako makakasali?"

"Ako po ay isang..."

"Sandali! Ano nga palang mahika ang gamit mo?" hiyaw ng matanda.

"Ginoo, maari po bang ibulong sa inyo?" patanong na sabi ni Rhenxcis.

"Bakit naman iho? Pwede namang..."

"P-Pero _lolo... Maari po bang pa bulong na lang?_" nahihiyang sinabi ni Rhenxcis.

"O siya. Sige na nga."

Lumuhod ang lalaki sa lebel ng matanda at bumulong sa tenga nito. Nagulat ang matanda sa sinabi nito. "O sige-sige. Diyan kita susubukin. Ang kakalabanin mo ay si..."

Kabadong nag-intay ang lahat sa sasabihin ng kanilang master. Napalunok na lamang si Natsu sa kaba samantalang si Gray ay nagbibiling sa ma daliri nito kung paano nila hahatiin ni Natsu ang pera. Si Lucy at Wendy naman ay kumakain ng carbonara habang nakikinig sa nangyayari sa paligid nila. Nakatingin lang naman si Erza sa dalawa habang naka-halukipkip. Ngumisi ito nang tumingin ang matanda sa kanya, na nakuha naman agad ni Rhenxcis. "Si Erza ho ba?"

"Sandali lang, master!" hiyaw ni Erza.

"Bakit?" tanong ni Rhenxcis. "Ayaw mo ba akong kalabanin?"

"Hindi sa ayaw." sabi niya. "Ayoko lang ka-agad-agad na..."

"O siya." sagot ni Rhenxcis. "Pagbibigyan kita. Pero..."

"Oo. Alam ko."

Habang naguusap ang nasabing babae at ang bagong dating na si Rhenxcis, mukhang mayroong masama ang tingin sa ating pinkamamahal na _Titania..._

"May na-aamoy akong kakaiba dito ah... Mukhang hindi maganda ito..." bulong ni Natsu sa sarili.

* * *

**Abangan...**

* * *

**Pagpasensyahan ninyo kung... alam niyo na... wala na akong sasabihing iba pa. Hanggang dito na lang... Alam kong medyo boring kasi puro usapan hindi man lang yung pang-karaniwan na puro paragraph-form. Peor gaganda pa iyan sa mga susunod na kabanata.  
**

**A/N: Anong masasabi niyo? *speechless***

**I'll be waiting!**

**I'll be writing an English version of this one.  
**

**NxE427-FT**


	2. Kyuudou

Rhenxcis, Ang Archer Mage ng Fairy Tail

Summary: Matutuklasan ng Fairy Tail guild ang isang klase ng mahika na hindi pa nila narinig sa buong buhay nila. #2: Kyuudou

Rating: **T**

Pair: Natsu D. & Erza S.

Genre: Suspense

* * *

**Mula sa may-akda (Author's Note): Sa pagkakataong ito, mayroong parte ng kabanatang ito na nasa Ingles. Nahihirapan akong isalin sa wikang Filipino kasi, kaya hinayaan ko na lamang ito sa Ingles.** **And I've changed my OC's Magic, and the time setting (after events of 'Tower of Heaven' to 'Edolas'). Hindi ko kaya kapag sword ang gagawan ko ng sarili. Masyado nang common.  
**

* * *

Ang nakaraan...

Kabadong nag-intay ang lahat sa sasabihin ng kanilang master. Napalunok na lamang si Natsu sa kaba samantalang si Gray ay nagbibiling sa mga daliri nito kung paano nila hahatiin ni Natsu ang pera. Si Lucy at Wendy naman ay kumakain ng carbonara habang nakikinig sa nangyayari sa paligid nila. Nakatingin lang naman si Erza sa dalawa habang naka-halukipkip. Ngumisi ito nang tumingin ang matanda sa kanya, na nakuha naman agad ni Rhenxcis. "Si Erza ho ba?"

"Sandali lang, master!" hiyaw ni Erza.

"Bakit?" tanong ni Rhenxcis. "Ayaw mo ba akong kalabanin?"

"Hindi sa ayaw." sabi niya. "Ayoko lang ka-agad-agad na..."

"O siya." sagot ni Rhenxcis. "Pagbibigyan kita. Pero..."

"Oo. Alam ko."

Habang naguusap ang nasabing babae at ang bagong dating na si Rhenxcis, mukhang mayroong masama ang tingin sa ating pinkamamahal na _Titania..._

"May na-aamoy akong kakaiba dito ah... Mukhang hindi maganda ito..." bulong ni Natsu sa sarili.

* * *

_**#2: Kyuudou**_

* * *

Nagtataka namang tumingin si Lucy kay Natsu. "Bakit? May problema ba?"

Sumimangot lamang ang Dragon Slayer. "Iba ang pakiramdam ko sa taong ito."

"Wala naman problema sa kanya ah?" Nagtataka si Lucy sa kilos na Natsu. "Ikaw ha..."

"Hindi ako nagbibiro, Lucy..." nanginig na sabi ni Natsu. "Mukhang may malaking problema..."

"Dahil kay Erza?" ngisi ni Lucy habang sinisiko niya si Natsu. "Selos ka? Kasi kinakausap ni Erza yung bisita, hindi _ikaw_?"

"HINDI AKO NAGSESELOS!" sigaw ni Natsu. Natahimik at napatingin ang buong guild sa biglaan pagsigaw ni Natsu. Patuloy na nanahimik ang guild, nakatitig kay Natsu, pati na rin ang ating bisita.

"Anong tinitingin-tingin niyo diyan?" Nabulalas niya. "Wala kayong narinig ha. Wala, wala, wala, wala, wala, wala, wala!"

"Ako, meron akong narinig Natsu." sabi ni Erza sa kanya habang palapit ito kasama ang bisita. "Ito nga pala si- Huh? Rhen?"

Makikitang nakatayo lang si Rhen sa kanyang pwesto, nanginginig sa takot. Nagtataka naman si Erza kung bakit natatakot si Rhen. "Bakit Rhen? May nakita ka bang-"

"S... Si... K-K-K-K-Kuya N-N-Natsu..." Nanginig na sagot ni Rhen na napa-upo. Nakaturo ang hintuturo nito kay Natsu, at maluha-luha na sumagot muli. "H-H-H-Hindi..."

"Bakit?" Tanong naman ni Erza. "Anong meron kay _Kuya Natsu_ mo?"

At bigla na lang humagulgol si Rhen. Nilapitan ito ni Lucy at pinakalma. "Ayos ka lang? Wala naman ginawang masama sa'yo si Natsu ah..."

Habang patuloy sa pag-kakalmsa si Lucy kay Rhen, may nahalata naman si Erza. Nakatitig sa Natsu kay Rhen. Sa sobrang pag-titig na Natsu, eh mukhang natakot nito ang bata at hindi niya napansin na nasa tabi na pala niya si Erza. Nawala na lang siya sa pagtitig nang binatukan ito ni Erza. "ARAY! ANO BA- ERZA?"

Naka-simangot si Erza at nakatitig kay Natsu nang masama. "Anong ginawa mo kay Rhen?"

"Naka-tingin lang naman ako ah!" Pa-hiyaw nitong sagot. "Baka naman- ARAY!"

"Loko-loko ka pala eh. Hindi mo ba nahalata na nakatitig ka ng masama kay Rhen. Kung para sa'yo nakatingin ka lang, eh para du'n sa bata, masama ang tingin sa'yo!" At muli naman niyang binatukan ito. "ERZA! ANO BA- ARAY!"

"Umamin ka na kasi!" Sabay hatak nito sa scarf niya at tinitigang muli. "Aminin mo na lang nang matapos na ito!"

"Ate Erza..." Bulong na sabi ni Rhen. "Hindi naman yung titig ni Kuya Natsu ang dahilan eh..."

"Ganun ba?" Sabay bitaw kay Natsu. "Eh anong dahilan mo kung bakit natakot ka sa kanya?"

"_Mayroon akong __**Pyrophobia**_." Nahihiyang sagot ni Rhen, na halos mamula ang buong mukha nito. "_Kaya ganun na lang ang takot ko sa kanya._"

Bigla na lang tumawa si Natsu pero inambaan ito ni Erza. "Oo na sige na, tatahimik na ako."

"Kung ganun, maari mo bang maikwento sa amin ang _background_ mo?"

"Ito kasi yun Ate Erza..."

[Magsasalaysay si Rhen.]

* * *

Ipinanganak ako sa 'Pilipinas' na nasa norte ng Magnolia at timog ng Oliviera, sa isang mayamang angkan ng mga _mage_ na nagngangalang Lindorena. **Lindorena Royal Family** ang tawag sa kanila dahil talagang ni-rerespeto sila ng mga mamamayan ng Pilipinas. Kung ang tingin niyo sa pamilya namin ay tulad ng mga naririnig niyo na masasama at malulupit, iba ang pamilya namin. Malapit kami sa mga mamamayan ng Pilipinas na kung saan naghahari ang pamilya namin. Kung yung iba, akala mo napakabait pag kaharap ang maraming tao, eh yun pala mga demonyo na pag nakatalikod. Hindi kami ganun, kapag alam namin na nangangailangan yung tao, ibinibigay namin kung ano man yung hinihiling nito mula sa amin. Minsan nga, pinapa-tira na namin sa aming kaharian kapag nakikita na naming walang matitirahan yung tao. Nagsimula ang angkan namin noong taong **X327 **sa kabundukan ng Lingayen. Ang aming mga ninuno ay nabuhay sa mahikang tinatawag namin na _**Kyuudou**_...

* * *

"_Kyuudou_?" Tanong ni Lucy. " 'Di ba, yun yung isang klase ng..."

"Oo." Pa-sang-ayon na sagot ni Rhen. "Isang klase ito ng mahika sa Fiore na hindi pa naririnig, o nakikita ng sinoman. May mga nakakakita nga pero, agad nilang nakakalimutan."

* * *

Ang Kyuudou ay isang klase ng mahika na gumagamit ng Pfeil und Bogen (_bow and arrow_). Pero imbes na ang karaniwang _Pfeil und Bogen_ ang gagamitin, ang _Pfeil_ na dapat ay isang _flexible strip of wood or ibang material, _ito ay nakakabit sa braso mo at mawawala lamang kapag naubos ang _magical power_ mo. Marami ang nagsasabi na imposibleng maubusan ng kapangyarihan ang mga gumagamit ng _**Kyuudou**_, pero kami lamang sa buong Fiore ang may ganitong nararanasan... Buti na lang nakagawa ng paraan si Ginang Porlyusica at nabigyan niya kami ng gamot na makakapag pawala nito. Ang tawag naman sa amin na gumagamit ng Pfeil und Bogen ay mga _**Schutze**_. Maari kang tawagin na _**Feuer Schutze (Fire Archer), Wasser Schutze (Water Archer), Eis Schutze (Ice Archer), Eisen Schutze (Iron Archer) atbp.,**_ depende sa nature ng mahika na gamit mo.

* * *

"Ang nakaka-tawa pa nu'n, eh ang gamit ko eh ang kinatatakutan ko." Iling ni Rhen.

"Ibig sabihin..." Sabi ni Erza. "_Feuer Schutze_ ka?"

"Imposible!" Biglang singit ni Natsu. "Takot ka sa apoy, pero yun ang pinka gamit mo? Erza, h'wag mo akong aambaan ha."

"Oo nga. Imposibleng magagawa ko yu'n, pero sabi na rin ng pamilya ko..." Ngiti ni Rhen. "...na kapag oras na gamitin ko ang kapangyarihan ko eh, _napaka-seryoso ko at wala kong takot, maski sa apoy. Kapag gamit ko nga ang __**Feuer Archer**__magic ko eh, nakikipaglaro pa raw ako sa apoy, may kalaban man ako or training lang, na nagiging dahilan ng minsang maliit na sunog sa bahay._"

Natawa na lang ang lahat, kasama na si Rhen. "Parehas pala kayo ng Kuya Natsu mo. Mahilig maglaro ng apoy."

"Grabe ka naman Erza, hindi sa puntong nakakasunog na ako ng gamit!"

"Oo na. Oo na." Sabi ni Erza habang niyakap ang bewang ni Natsu. "_Cute_ mo talaga."

Biglang namula si Rhen nang makitang yakap yakap ni Erza si Natsu. Oo nga pala, naging magkasintahan ang dalawa makalipas ang tatlong buwan ng mga nangyari sa Edolas. Bago sinagot ni Erza si Natsu nang manligaw ito, halos lahat ng mahihirap na mission na para sa S-Class mage lamang ipinagawa ni Erza kay Natsu. _Mayabang_ pang pumayag si Natsu, pero sa una pa lang gusto nang umayaw ni Natsu, pero ginawa niya iyon para lang mapanalo niya ang puso ni Erza sa kanya. Sa halos dalawang buwan nitong pakikipaglaban sa mga malalakas na halimaw, ay mukhang napasagot na ng ating pinakamamahal na _Dragon Slayer _si _Titania_. Kilig na kilig namang napangiti si Lucy nang makitang nagdikit ang mga labi ni Natsu at Erza, iniisip na sana ganu'n rin siya sa manliligaw sa kanya na lahat ng gusto niya ay gagawin alang-alang sa kanya. Natawa ito nang makitang namumula ang mukha ni Rhen. Lumapit ito at sinabing: "Anong meron?"

"W-Wala!" Bulalas ni Rhen. Pero sa loob-loob niya, kumakabog ang puso niya sa tuwa.

"Oo nga pala... Ate Erza..."

"Ano yun?"

Nagkaroon ng sandaaling katahimikan sa guild. Nagkunwaring nawala sa isipan ni RHen ang sasabihin pero ang totoo, gusto na nito sabihin ang totoo niyang pangalan.

"Wala."

"Ows?" Tanong ni Erza ng pa-biro. "Wala ba or meron?"

"W-Wala nga Ate Erza..."

"Hmm... O siya." Sabay lapit si Erza kay Rhen at sinabing: "_Welcome to our guild_, Rhen."

Nagulat ang lahat sa sinabi ni Erza. "Agad-agad?"

Tinignan ni Erza ng masama si Natsu nang marinig niya may pag-angal sa tono nito. "May angal ka?"

"W-Wala!"

"Mabuti. Rhen, saan mo gustong ilagay ang _Fairy Tail mark _mo?"

"Sa kanang kamay ko, kulay _verde_." Ngiting sabi ni Rhen...

"Huh? Katulad ng sa marka ko?" Tanong ni Lucy. Nakita naman ni Natsu na namumula pang lalo si Rhen.

"Hoy, dre." Inakbayan ni Natsu si Rhen. "May _gusto_ ka kay Lucy, noh? Kung sa kanya sa kanang kamay, sa'yo naman sa kaliwang kamay?" At makikita pang lalong namula si Rhen.

"W-Wala!" Hiyaw ni Rhen. "Nakita ko lang na astig yung marka ni _Ate Lucy_ kasi."

"_ANONG KINALAMAN KO SA PAGPILI NG MARKA MO?_" Hiyaw ni Lucy.

Nanliwanag ang mukha niya _tulad ng langit sa Araw ng Kalayaan_ nang marinig ang boses ni Lucy na humiyaw. Para sa kanya, musika ito sa pandinig niya. At sa hindi inaasahang pagkakataon, napansin ito ng buong guild. "Sabi ko na nga ba eh, dre naman. Halatang halata sa mukha mo, oh." Bulong ni Natsu kay Rhen.

"HINDI NGA KUYA NATSU!"

"Pwede ba, pakiusap lang." Singit ni Erza. "Alisin mo ang mga _Ate at Kuya_ sa mga pangalan namin, masyado kang _honorific_. Ilang taon ka na ba? Mukhang hindi ka naman bata sa tangkad mong 'yan."

"Labingwalong taong gulang _po._"

"Pati na rin yang _po at opo_." Sabi ni Erza bago nag alis ng dumi sa tenga. "Nanliliksik kasi sa dumi ang tenga ko kapag ganyan."

"Sige na nga. Oo na Erza." Buntung hininga ni Rhen. "May _crush_ ako kay Lucy."

"Inamin mo rin, dre. H'wag kang mag-alala, mayroon pa kaming isang pares na ganyan." Sabi ni Natsu sabay tingin kay Wendy at Romeo. ""di ba, Wendy at Romeo?"

"K-Kuya Natsu!" Sabay na sigaw nung dalawa na namumula. "H-Hindi yun yung iniisip mo!"

"Ows? 'Di nga? Bakit kayo namumula diyan, ha?"

Sabay nagtawanan ang lahat. "Nga naman, _young love_ ang tawag diyan. H'wag kang mag-alala Romeo, sasagutin ka rin ni Wendy, katulad rin yan kami nina _Ate Erza_ mo."

"Loko-loko ka talaga." Sababy batok ni Erza kay Natsu. "H'wag mong turuan yung bata na umasa, mamaya hindi pala siya gusto ni Wendy eh, manlumo pa si Romeo."

"Eh bakit, sila lang namang dalawa yung pinaka-bata rito sa guild ah. Wala nang iba."

"Tama na nga ya'n." Sabi ni Gray. "Mabuti pang magpahinga na tayo para bukas."

"Kung gusto mo, du'n ka sa amin pansamantalang manirahan?" Tanong ni Natsu.

"Sige ba. Salamat."

Matapos na malagyan ng _Fairy Tail mark _sa kanang kamay si Rhen, nagpaalam na ito sa guild at lalo na kay _Lucy_.

* * *

**[Kinabukasan]**

Maagang pumunta si Rhen sa guild. Nagulat si Mirajane nang makitang naka-upo sa isa sa mga la mesa (kung saan tumatambay ang Team Natsu kapag walang ginagawa) si Rhen, at sa puwesto pa ni Lucy.

"Magandang umaga sa'yo, Rhen." Masayang bati ni Mirajane. "Ang aga mo ah."

"Magandang umaga rin, Mirajane. Talagang maaga akong gumigising. Nadala ko na siguro ito dahil du'n sa amin eh maaga akong ginigising upang magsanay sa Kyuudou."

"Ganun ba? sa palagay ko, magaling kang gumamit ng Kyuudou."

"Hindi naman sa magaling Mirajane, malapit ko nang ma-_master_ yung technique. Konting-konti na lang."

"Hmm.. Oh, narito na pala ang Team Natsu... Alam mo na ang ibig sabihin niyan, ha." Pabirong sabi ni Mirajane.

"Ate... Mirajane pala. Ikaw naman, inasar mo pa ako."

"Magandang umaga sa'yo, dre." Bati ni Natsu.

"Magandang umaga rin, Natsu."

"EH? BAKIT NAKA-UPO KA SA PWESTO KO?" Sigaw ni Lucy. Agad-agad namang umalis si Rhen sa kinauupuan at umupo sa pwesto ni Gray. "Ikaw naman, biro lang. Hindi ako ganun kadaling magalit."

"O siya, anong gusto mong almusal? Sagot ko na." Sabi muli ni Lucy.

"H'wag na Lucy. Ayos lang-"

"Sabi nang sagot ko na eh. 'Wag ka nang mahiya."

"Sige na nga." Nahiyang sagot ni Rhen.

Matapos na kumain ng agahan kasama si Lucy sa isa sa mga la mesa, ay pumunta na si Rhen sa request board at may naka-pukaw atensyon rito.

**Reward: 450,000J**

**Talunin ang isang halimaw na umaaligid sa kagubatan ng Magnolia na malapit sa bayan ng Pilipinas.**

**Kailangan ng isang magaling na mage upang matalo ito. **

**Request from: Lindo Segruvena **

_450,000J? Mukhang maganda ito ah. Sana nga madali lang talunin ang halimaw._

"Mukhang may nakuha kang magandang _request, _ah?" Tanong ni Natsu na nakatingin mula sa balikat ni Rhen.

"Oo. Marami-raming pera 'to."

_Ayos! Maipapakita ko sa kanila ang kakayahan ko!_

Nag-inat si Rhen bago inaya ang Team Natsu na sumama sa kanya. "Natsu! Pwede ba kitang maisama sa mission ko?"

"Sige ba. Isama mo na rin sina Erza, Gray, at _Lucy._"

"Kailangang i-_emphasize _ang pangalan ni Lucy?"

"Itong dalawa, magtigil nga kayo." Sabi ni Lucy. "Mukhang may _kapalit na si Gray_."

"Mabuti nga yu'n. Matatahimik na ako. Salamat naman."

"Naku Natsu at Gray, h'wag kayong mag-away sa gitna ng kabuganatan ha?" Tawa ni Rhen.

"Tara na nga." Nag-aya si Natsu.

"Sandali." Biglang hinto si Rhen. "Nasaan si Levy?"

"Bakit?" Tanong ni Gajeel. "Anong kailangan mo sa kanya?"

"Nandito na ako, Rhen. May ipapakita ka bang bagong _spell_ para sa akin?" Sabi ni Levy sabay bati sa lahat.

Sandaling nag-isip si Rhen at muling nagsalita. "Hm... Pwede."

"Tara na. Naiinip na ako." Muling sbai ni Natsu. "Narito na ba ang lahat ng gusto mong isama, Rhen?"

"Oo. Tara na."

"Mag-ingat kayo!~" Paalam ni Mirajane.

At lumayas na nga ang Team Natsu at pumunta sa direksyon ng nasabing kagubatan... Pero bakit may bahid ng pagdududa sa mukha ni Erza? "Kung siya si Rhenxcis deVisceronia, bakit kabilang siya sa **Lindorena Royal Family**? Ampon ba siya o baka... may itinatago siya sa amin?"

* * *

**Abangan...**

* * *

**A/N: KnightScales29, dre, nakakabitin naman yung kwento mo na **_**Je t'aime**_**. Kailan ba yung susunod na chapter nu'n?**

**NxE427-FT**

_Sandali! May humahabol!_

"Oo nga pala..." Sabi ni Rhen. "Bago tayo makarating sa Pilipinas, kailangan nating sumakay ng _walong oras sa tren_ para lang makarating du'n."

Bigla na lang nanlumo si Natsu nang marinig ang salitang _tren_. Oo nga pala, may _motion sickness_ si Natsu. "A-ANO?"

"Hahaha, pasensya na Natsu. Sadyang malayo talaga ang Pilipinas..."

"P-Pero..."

"H'wag kang mag-alala." Tapik ni Erza sa balikat ni Natsu. "_Patutulugin_ na lang kita pagkasakay natin sa tren..."

Nanhindik si Rhen sa sinabi ni Erza. _Patutulugin? Paano? Eh, di lalong nahilo si Natsu pag pinatulog at magising it sa kalagitnaan ng biyahe?_

"Rhen, kung ano man yang iniisip mo tungkol sa pagkahilo ni Natsu, ay iyon dahil isa siyang dragon slayer. Kahinaan ng mga dragon slayer ang transportasyon, kaya ganu'n na lang si Natsu kung maka-_react_, ni hindi pa nga nakaksakay, nahihilo na ito kapag iisipin pa lang eh."

"Ganun ba? Kaya pala..." Ngiti ni Rhen. Nagtaka naman si Natsu kung bakit.

"Nakakatawa kang isipin na mahihiluhin ka ko inaasahan yun ah."

"Manahimik ka na nga lang Rhen. Kung ayaw mong-"

"H'wag na h'wag mong mapagbuhatan ng kamay ang bagong miyembro natin, kungdi-"

"Oo na. Tatahimik na ako."

(To Be Continued)


End file.
